Edge routers, or so-called edge bevelling tools or machines are known in the art for the purpose of trimming the edges of work pieces, such as panel work pieces made of wood or the like. More specifically, such tools are used to trim off any protruding margins of edge bands or tapes that have been bonded to the narrow edges of a panel work piece by an edge gluing machine. These edge routers are held manually by an operator and are guided relative to the work piece by a guide stop mechanism that defines two guide surfaces extending perpendicularly to each other. One guide element is a surface type element that contacts the top surface of the work piece panel. The other guide element or guide stop element contacts the narrow edge of the work piece and thus runs along the edge band that has been glued to the narrow work piece edge.
Conventional edge routers are suitable only for panel work pieces having a plane narrow edge surface. A problem arises when the narrow work piece edge has a rounded or otherwise curved profile. In that case, the margins of the edge band can no longer be properly milled off because the stop guide member that engages the curved narrow edge is now no longer properly or positively guided.